Amor est vitae essentia
by La Tua Cantante737
Summary: this story takes place after twilight... edward changes bella after prom and bella is toying with her new found abilities and beauty...not to meantion bella's and edwards's love for eachother is stronger than ever. CHAPTER 11 NOW UP! finally
1. New Begining

okay guys so this is my first fic and im really proud of it!!! I will defiantly keep going if you all want me too…soo pllllllls R and R!!!! oh and p.s**. Amor est vitae essential **means love is the essence of life in latin…haha I thought it was creative.

Disclaimer... I do not own the beautiful work of twilight…tear

''So ready for this to be the end,'' he murmured, almost to himself, ''for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barley begun. You're ready to give up everything.''

''It's not the end, it's the beginning,'' I disagreed under my breath.

''I'm not worth it,'' he said sadly.

''Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly'' I asked, raising my eyebrows. ''You obviously suffer from the same blindness.''

''I know what I am.''

I sighed.

But his mercurial mood shifted on me. He pursed his lips, and his eyes were probing. He examined my face for a long moment.

''You're ready now then'' he asked.

''Um.'' I gulped. ''Yes''

He smiled, and inclined his head slowly until his cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw.

''Right now'' he whispered, his breath blowing cool on my neck. I shivered involuntarily. Only to regain my composure a moment later, the seed of hope and determination now planted deep into my mind.

I pressed my cheek to his perfect hair, and whispered ever so quietly '' I love you... and nothing will ever change that. All I will ever wish for is to be able to spend the rest of eternity with you. And for this… I would give anything and everything.''

At my words Edward pulled his face back to examine my face and see the truth that my eyes held.

In response I saw his eyes change, they became soft and full of love…love that I knew was for me.

It was then that I knew that I had won.

Without another word he pressed his icy lips to my neck, only to spread them and let his teeth graze the tender skin over my veins. I knew that I should be scared, but I could not make the fright appear. In fact... I was elated.

Then I felt a slight presser on my neck and his teeth sink into me.

For a moment I could feel the excitement coarse through his body and his hand slide over my shoulders and tangle through my hair. But as quickly as it came, he regained his composer and I could feel the determination set in along with unwavering control.

My mind raced from the irrational excitement that was now flowing through my body, and he parted his lips from my neck and gazed into my eyes.

''I love you'' I whispered. And kissed him softly.

''I love you more than I have ever thought possible.'' He said and scoped me up to bring me to his car before the fire started to race through my veins.

I had never seen him drive so fast. Though through out the entire ride is eyes never left me, watching for the pain to set in. I tried not to think of the impending fire, I just focused on his smoldering eyes. I had never seen the so golden before, they shined in the darkness of the car.

When we pulled into his driveway I was shocked to see that everybody was already home… had Alice seen him changing me

My question was quickly answered when Edward carried me through the front door only to be met by his entire family. None of which were shocked to see me in his arms…or the mark on my neck.

Alice and Esme were the first to approach.

Alice kissed me on the check and looked into my eyes.

''We have been waiting for you'' she said in a soothing voice.

Edward placed me onto my own feet, confusion on is angelic face.

Before anybody else had the chance to speak my body went limp as an intense burning enveloped my neck, spreading at a frightening speed through my body.

Carlisle caught me before I could make contact with the ground and carried me to one of the white couches in the room.

Edward along with everybody else rushed to my side. Well, almost everybody. Rosaline stood where she had been when I first entered the house. I was confused about what I saw on her face. It was a form of sorrow and a lack of understanding. If I had not had so many unpleasant encounters with her before this I would have thought that the emotion on her godly features was one of caring.

It was not long before I looked away however, for the fire had consumed my body and my mind. A white-hot siring pain now washed away all rational thoughts as I screamed out in fierce pain.

All I could see was Edwards's perfect face distraught with agony as he watched me crumble in the fire. He pressed his cool forehead against mine, which seemed to dull the fire in that spot. He held me in his arms through the night as I thrashed in anguish.

When daybreak lit the room through the floor to ceiling windows I was exhausted from the hours of torture I had endured. Although even through the thick pain I could see Edward and his family stationed around me, all glittering in the sunlight. As I thrashed against the fire I could still appreciate their fierce beauty, and the though that in only two more days I would be sitting among them as an equal was somewhat soothing.

''Please Carlisle, I have to do something, I can't watch her in this much pain any longer'' came Edwards voice, strained with ache.

''You know that if I could do anything I would have already. If there was anyway to help her I do anything to find it, but there is nothing. She has to suffer the same as we did.''

At this Edward dropped his face into his hands, and Emmett put his hand on Edwards shoulder not knowing how to console his distraught brother.

Esme lifted my head and sat down, placing a pillow on her lap for me to rest my head on. I was strangely comfortable despite the throbbing pain still coursing through my veins while I was in Esme's thin but surprisingly strong arms. Then she began to stroke the length of my face and hum softly. This continued until night fell.

Then Edward traded places with Esme, and held me closely to his rock chest kissing my forehead every so often and telling me just how deeply he loved me. With every kiss my body momentary relaxed and I could feel the love fighting back the pain. Soon he began to hum a familiar melody… the lullaby that he had written for me. Even now I could acknowledge that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

As the sun rose I began to feel something change. I felt my skin dramatically drop in temperature and watched, as my skin grew more and more pale. I could tell that the pain would soon end and I would be as Edward was… I would be a vampire. As I thought the word my muscles relaxed with something I had not felt for the last two days, relief.

''Your almost there my love, it will all be over soon.'' Edward whispered in my ear.

''I love you'' was all I could manage to force through my clenched teeth.

''I know, I love you with everything inside of me Bella, I truly do.'' He said as he kissed my forehead with a little more passion behind his lips than ever before.

Through out the day the pain began to lessen to more bearable degrees. And I could feel jasper sitting next to me exerting soothing emotions… needles to say I had never loved jasper's ability as much as I did now. As late afternoon came around I began to hear things with more clarity and see things more sharply. Also I could feel impressive amounts of strength beginning to develop through my muscles.

Then it stopped. The pain was no longer ripping through me, or burning every inch on my body, my heart no longer beating rhythmically, my breath only an unnecessary habit.

As I unclenched my teeth and opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Edward was staring down at me, his face adorn with the most magnificent crooked smile, more beautiful that anything I could ever imagine.

''Welcome back my love,'' came Edwards's relieved voice.

I sat up and stared ingenuously at my hands, they were chalky white, with long fingers, and strong beautiful nails now replaced my once brittle and bitten ones. My eyes advanced up my now rock like arms and rested on the end of my now perfect hair. Longer, and healthier, than it was just three days ago. It was also a much richer brown now.

I lifted my eyes to see Alice, jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and to my surprise, Rosaline, staring at me through loving eyes.

Then my body went rigid and was overcome with a feeling that I have never experienced before. All my thoughts we scrambled into a thousand tiny pieces and all my senses seemed to be heightened by a million.

It was thirst.

Nobody in the room seemed to be as shocked as I was at my sudden change. In fact they barley seemed fazed.

''Bella'' came Edwards's irresistible voice. Then with out another word, and understanding eyes he scoped me up into his arms and sprinted through his front door than into the deep forest that sprawled in his backyard.

I was to stiff with thirst to respond.

It was odd. I knew that we were running but it didn't make me dizzy in the least. For the first time I felt exhilarated while running with Edward. As he weaved through the trees and rocks my thirst was getting worse and worse. I felt as if it was going to overcome me and I would no longer be able to control my body.

Then a delicious smell hit my nose and my head jerked to see four or five deer bounding away from Edward and me. I sprang out of Edwards arms, chased down the deer and through myself at them. I took them down in only a matter of seconds and began to regain control of my body as the thirst subsided. Shocked by my instinctual action I looked tentatively at Edward.

''Holy shit'' came Edward astonished voice. ''Your amazing'' his light hearted response calmed me.

''Is that what thirst feels like'' I asked stunned by its intensity.

''It won't always feel like that, its just the first time.'' He reassured me. ''I can't believe how has you moved though… you're almost as fast as me.'' He teased with a glint in his eye.

''Almost oh, well if your so sure than you should have no problem beating me to the house.'' I challenged before I took off running.

The feeling that ran through me is indescribable. Dogging the trees at lightening speed as I sprinted toward the Cullen's home. I had never felt so light and free in all my life. As I raced past a glossy blue pond I caught my reflection in the glass water and stopped dead in my tracks.

I was beautiful.

My glossy hair falling perfectly to just above my bust line and my now bright honey eyes were set into a face that was still mine but at the same time much different. My jaw was now much more prominent but still very feminine, while my cheekbones were much higher, and I had lips that were full and slightly pouting. I looked as though I belonged on a runway wearing clothing that is more valuable than my car.

Edward who has not noticed me stop at first had run back to where I was standing and was now looking with me at the person looking up at us in the pond.

''I look so…so beautiful'' came my voice.

''Wrong'' whispered Edward. ''You are absolutely gorgeous.''

Then he turned to me and kissed me lightly to begin. Then the kiss became more passionate and free, his hands moving down my back, and mine moving through his hair, his perfect messy hair. He pushed me lightly against a tree and I brought his body closer to mine, wanting nothing more than this kiss to never end. I had never felt so close to him, or ever felt so in love with him.

We parted lips and he rested his forehead to mine and his nose to my nose.

''I love you'' he whispered blowing his stunning breath over my face with the words.

I kissed him again in response and he could feel my love for him.

heheh so what did u think you like I really hope you did! pleeeease R and R to tell me if u want me to continue!


	2. Rosalie

Ok so im really sorry that it took me sooooo long but I had some major writers block…. I really hope that you all like it! Remember to review…please!

Disclaimer: in no way shape for form do I own the work of twilight…

As we meandered through the forest back toward Edwards house he twisted his hand into mine. I looked up to see his eyes on me, burning with a more intense love than ever before. I imagined that he was feeling somewhat how I was, our walls were one hundred percent down now, and I could feel that we were closer than ever. It was in that moment that I fully comprehended what had happened, I was a vampire, and I would spend the rest of forever with Edward. If my heart still beat, it would have skipped at that thought. I couldn't help but let an enormous smile break onto my face.

"What is it?" asked Edward in a velvet whisper.

"I was just realizing that we will be with each other forever." Edwards face lit up as I said this, his eyes danced and his lips stretched into a godly smile.

"Forever. What a magnificent word." He marveled before kissing me lightly on my forehead.

The afternoon sun was shining marvelously just beyond the thick trees, and as we stepped through the green shield I gazed up to admire a dazzling Edward. When I met his eyes it seemed as though he was doing the same, and then I realized that he probably was. I gazed down at my palm that was now shining as a thousand diamonds shimmered in every inch of my pale skin. My already enormous smile grew as I glanced back toward Edward, who was now placing his hand on my cheek.

"It's a good thing that we have forever because it just may take me that long to get used to just how glorious you are." I pulled his hand from my check and to my lips greeting it with a soft kiss, never letting my eyes leave his stunning honey scotch eyes.

"BELLAAAAA" rang Alice's playful voice

I relentlessly broke our gaze and peered toward the house to see Alice looking for me.

"Come on" came Edwards voice as we began to run to Alice.

"You two can't keep us waiting forever! We all began to wonder if you got lost! We want to talk to Bella too!" she said exasperatedly as she beckoned us inside.

When we walked though the door I was greeted with the curious and excited eyes of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and to my surprise Rosalie.

"Bella!" Esme's warm voice was alight with pleasure. "We have been waiting to talk with you!"

"But first," Carlisle began, the joy in his voice matching Esme's. "We all want to welcome you to the family" I couldn't help but be overcome with glee as he said this.

I looked around the room into all the peering eyes and realized the truth in his words… this was my family. I was home.

"Now Bella you know what this means don't you" Alice said in a voice that made me a little uneasy. "You actually have to let me take you shopping! You don't have enough long sleeves or light fabrics."

As much as I didn't want to admit it she was right… my wardrobe mostly consisted of shorts and T-shirts from my days in Phoenix. But that wouldn't stop me from trying. "Really Alice its fine, I have enough to work with."

"Bella don't be such a baby. It will be fun!" there was so much excitement in her voice I just couldn't say no…even if I wanted to… Alice was already dragging me out the door.

"Edward, this is a girl thing, you cant come." For Edward, who was obviously unenthusiastic to letting me go anywhere that he wouldn't be, was fallowing us out the door. "I promise not to be long." She added for his benefit when she saw his pleading face. He reluctantly stayed behind.

"Wait," came a hesitant voice. "I want to come… " I turned around to see it was Rosalie talking… and everybody in the room giving her incredulous expressions.

"Oh, um…sure…" Alice was unable to conceal the speculation evident in her tone…and expression.

Then with out another word Rosalie was walking out the door. For a moment nor Alice or I fallowed her… but slowly we began to inch toward the door. When we were finally out of the house we saw Rosalie sitting in the driver side of her flashy red car. Alice and I both slid into the back of the car and we whipped out of the driveway and onto the road.

"This is going to be so much fun" squealed Alice…obviously trying to break the tense atmosphere present in the car.

I appreciated her feeble attempt, so I humored her. "Where are we headed to exactly"

"The Port Angeles mall." She said through a smile… although her eyes persisted to flicker every so often back to her sister with confusion.

It wasn't long before we pulled into the congested parking lot of the incredibly large mall and found a spot to leave the car. It was silent while the three of us walked toward the welcoming front doors… and as I pretend not to notice the curious glances I was receiving from Rosalie.

The first store we headed into was an upscale designer boutique. As soon as the sales clerks got sight of Alice and Rosalie they automatically perked up and pampered us…they obviously were regulars at this store.

"Ok so you want to look for long clothing made out of a thin material. Also dark is good, but get some light colors too because the dark shades contrast very noticeably with our skin." Alice instructed my as she began to pile clothing into my arms as I fallowed her. Every article of clothing was absolutely beautiful, and something I would never dream of picking up had I been alone… I would have to turn over my house to pay for them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie pulling cloths of a rack to my left.

"Would you like me to start a dressing room for you" came an overly helpful sales clerk.

"Oh yes that would be fantastic" Alice said as she began to dismount the clothing from my arms and to the sales clerk's. "Actually Bella you should try this stuff on before I overwhelm you" she chuckled as she saw the growing anxiety building on my face.

The clerk pulled me to the back of the store and directed me into a spacious dressing room after she had placed all my clothing on the benches inside of it. As soon as I closed the door and turned around I was facing a ceiling to floor mirror. It still took me a few minutes to take in my new appearance before I began to try on the mountains of clothing. Each time I put on a new outfit I was in awe of how beautiful I was. It was a very unusual feeling for me. I couldn't help but fall in love with all of the clothing. When I stepped out of the dressing room Alice was standing there as two more clerks filled a dressing room for her.

"How do you like the clothes"she wondered.

"It's all amazing…but Alice… it's all really expensive, I cant let you buy it for me." I insisted.

"Bella we have been over this, and besides… your family." I couldn't respond to that because I was so euphoric with the way she had called me family. I just watched her smiling at me as she stepped into the dressing room.

I made my way back into the main part of the store still ecstatic. I just floated over toward a rack obviously and started skimming through some clothes.

"If your looking for something to try on, I think you will look really pretty in this." A beautiful pale hand was handing me a sleek black dress with a deep V-neck line and a back that came down to my lower back…very lower back…

"Oh…. um… thank you" was all I could manage once I realized who the pale hand belonged to. Rosalie stared back at me with guarded, yet soft eyes. Her mouth twitched as though she was trying to say something to me but didn't know how. I was to shocked to wonder what it was because this was the first time she had ever initiated a one on one conversation with me.

"Yeah… don't mention it." Rosalie finally managed. I could tell it wasn't what she really wanted to say however; there was something she was obviously holding back from saying.

We just stood there… both knowing that there was something else…but neither one of us sure what to say next.

"Well…I…. I better go try this on.'" I said after what seemed like an hour.

"Yeah…" she half whispered looking toward the ground.

I was so confused as I walked back into the dressing rooms. In all the time I had known Rosalie I had never seen her like that. She was always so confident and…. well…cold. Though less than a minute ago she stood in front of me digging to find words, not graceful or bitter in the least. I froze when I slipped on the dress… it was breathtaking. Slightly shimmering and very flattering as it flowed over my pale skin. It was very much something Rosalie would wear. I stepped out of the dressing room with it on to seek Alice's opinion. As soon as I opened the door however, I saw Rosalie waiting for me.

Her head snapped up when she heard the door opening and her expression immediately softened into a…smile…. I must be losing it.

"Wow…you look…well…its a gorgeous dress."

"Yeah…um thank you for finding it for me." Another small smile creased her perfect face with that, but quickly disappeared as her mouth opened to say something.

"I just…" she began.

"What is it?" I asked…my eyebrows slightly pulling together.

"Well it's just, I don't know. I mean," she struggled to find the words. " Well don't take this the wrong way…but why" she finished.

I instantly knew what she was referring to… but I asked anyway. " Why what"

"Why did u ask him to change you… why do u want this" she whispered… the same look that she gave me the night I had been brought to her house after prom was clear in her eyes.

I was so shocked I couldn't respond…I just stood there…this was not what I had expected. I expected her to yell, and scream, and hate me…but not this…not for her to care.

"Please…. don't take this the wrong way… its just that I don't understand why you would give everything up. You had a life, a family, a future, you were…. you were human…you were normal…I would give everything for what you had, but yet you gave everything for _this. _Why why do you want this" I had never heard her voice hit such a soft tone before… I never thought it to be possible. Her eyes were so serene and yet so severe. Her perfect brows pulled together crumpling her cherubic face. Even in this state of utter confusion she was so intensely divine it was absurd.

"Edward…he is my life, he is my family, with out him there is no future… all I could ever need or want is Edward. You don't understand…"

"No! You don't understand! You have no idea what you have given up… this isn't the way it's supposed to be! We never grow old, we never change, we will never die, but we don't live! This is not life…we just are…we watch as the people around use live and grow old and have children and grandchildren knowing we never will! But it didn't need to be this way for you! You had a choice! Bella, I was so jealous of what you had…someday you will understand… what we are is not glorious, we are not magnificent… its not supposed to be this way, and it didn't have to be this way for you." There were years of sorrow twisting through her perplexed eyes.

"Rosalie, it did have to be this way for me… maybe this is not the life that you would have chosen, maybe you will never understand why I did… but there was no other choose for me, I knew it from the moment I met Edward. We couldn't go on the way we were… and I couldn't go one with out him…one day I would have grown old, and one day I would have died…but I know heaven could never compare to what I already had…to what I have now. " As I spoke the words I realized how true they really were… an eternity with Edward is worth whatever we face afterward.

"You really do love him they way he does you…. don't you…"

"Yes…"

"And you are really willing to trade eternity for it…"

"Yes… "

"Wow Bella! You look stunning! Did u pick that dress out yourself?" Came Alice's astonished voice. She obviously had not been listening to Rosalie and my conversation…

"Thanks… but no…Rosalie picked it out for me…" I tried to sound normal…but failed miserably…Alice's eyes flicker from me to Rosaline…then back to me again… more confused than before.

"Oh… well all the same you look amazing…we better get back though… I promised Edward that I wouldn't steel you for long." Alice already had four sales clerks carry Rosalie, mine, and her clothing up to the register. They were now proceeding to bicker over who would claim the commissions.

When we had gotten back to the parking lot Alice climbed into the drivers seat with no opposition from Rosalie. Who persisted to forgo the passenger seat and sit next to me in the back. Through out the ride home we continued to sneak look at each other…every now and then catching each other's eyes. When we did Rosalie would flash me a hesitant and swift, but all the same sincere, smile.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ok I will do my best to update as soon as I can even though I have crazy amounts of homework and rowing everyday after school for 3 hours…hahaha… but remember… reviews help me update faster


	3. Home

Haha yeaaa yeaa I know it took me **forever** but I have been really busy….plllssss review so I know if this works…I have some really interesting stuff that I have coming up and what u guys think of this ch. Will influence whats coming….plllsss review!!!

**Chapter 3, Home.**

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were exactly where they had been when we left, only now they seemed to be immersed in a serious conversation of some sort. After a minute, when they acknowledged our presence, Edward stood and kissed me lightly, it was a casual and comfortable kiss, like he had done it everyday for a hundred years, and will everyday for they next thousand. It was the sort of kiss a wife receives from a husband… it sent chills down my spine, and a silky smile to my lips.

"Bella, we have something to discuss with you." Came Edward's divine voice as he led me to the couches where his family was sitting. It was Carlisle who spoke first…

"Bella, we have been discussing the future, and how we factor you in as seamlessly as possible. Here in Forks you have people who know you and will see the change, we have people who know us and will be suspicious if you abruptly start to reside in our home. So we would like to get your view on leavening Forks and starting somewhere new, enrolling you and everybody else in a new high school, and completely leaving this life behind." He said those last few words a little more deliberately than the others.

I didn't know what to say at first… Forks had become my home… the substantial, drenched, underbrush had become a safe haven for me. Though the thought of being a Cullen was overpowering my devotion to Forks by a significant amount. "Where would we go?" I inquired in a soft tone.

"Well, we have a home in Cashmere that we could go to. Its still in Washington and the weather is almost identical to Forks."

"When…"

"...Today…'

The word rang in the silence of the exquisite room. My eyes fell to the ground as to avoid they eyes of everyone around me. I didn't want them to misunderstand the grief in my eyes, I was not sad to start over with the Cullen's or leave my friends behind, I was sad to say goodbye to Forks. It was in this damp little town that I had met Edward… that I had fallen in love with Edward… Forks would always hold the most exquisite memories I would ever have. I felt Edward place his strong, delicate hand on my shoulder and I remembered that as long as I had him with me… there would be more moments to remember ahead.

"Then today it is." As I said this I looked up straight into Carlisle's eyes, they seemed to soften as the words left my lips…he understood the sacrifice I was making.

"Esme and myself already have our things together… we will go ahead of you all and enroll you all in the high school. Edward, you remember the way to the house" This was more a statement than a question.

"Of course."

"Great, when everyone is prepared, meet us at the house." Carlisle and Esme had already stood and were advancing toward the door. After he finished giving his instructions they were gone.

"Okay guys… you know what to do. The house in Cashmere already has all our old stuff, only grab what you brought with you when we came here." As Edward spoke everybody began to disperse to different areas of the house. Once everybody had gone Edward slipped his hand into my palm and led me to his room.

When we were behind the closed door of his magnificent room Edward turned to me, "Bella, are you honestly okay with this"

I took a moment to make sure my answer was the truth, "I am, you are all that matters to me, all that will ever matter."

To this, Edward had no words to respond with. He simply pulled me closer to him and placed his lovely pale hand softly onto my cheek, looking into my eyes for an untold amount of time. Then, he leaned down and kissed me lightly, though all the same overflowing with passion. I could feel the significance of this act, it was the beginning of _our _life.

"Okay… do what you have to do, I don't want to hold you up." With my words Edward released me, as reluctantly as I was to let him, and glided to a door on the west side of his room. Then, swiftly snatched a bulky duffle bag.

I flopped onto his couch while I watched him toss CD's, the keys to numerous cars, and other objects into his bag. When he was done he zipped up the bag and flung it over his iron shoulder.

He extended his long beautiful hand toward me, flashing a heart-breaking smile, an irresistible invitation. I hopped up and slip my hand in between his chilly fingers. Before we moved he pressed his saintly lips to my forehead, then we strode back down the hall and glided down the massive winding staircase.

"Okay, lets go." Chirped Alice's always light voice. The rest of Edward's family was already assembled near the door.

"Emmett, and Rosalie, go in Rosalie's car, and Alice and Jasper will come with me and Bella." Edward's instructions sent the rest of them out the door and to their assigned car's without another word.

Then Edward led me out behind them and opened the car door with a gentlemanlike smile. Once I was inside he strode lightly around the front of the car to the drivers seat, Alice and Jasper where already inside the car.

"You ready for this Bella" Jasper's silky calm voice rang out in the silence of the car. When I glanced into the back of the car I saw that Alice and Jasper were both watching me with intent eyes. I suddenly wondered what was being discussed before me and Edward had descended the staircase…

"I'm ready to start a new life, if that's what your asking." My eyes revealed that it was the truth, simply because it is. There is nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of forever with the love of my life. It's the perfect fairy tale.

"Bella, you have no idea, I…." Alice hesitated and looked me right in the eye. "_We_ have been waiting for this for so long." As soon as the words left her perfects impish lips an involuntary smile took over my face. It was so good to hear that it wasn't only me, that I was wanted as much as I wanted them. Edward's satin hand brushed along my cheek, then rested firmly in my hand. I could feel the enthusiasm rolling off him, I knew that he was as thrilled as I was to know that I was welcomed, that I was family to them.

Then I saw a sign partially enveloped in sopping green brush, **"You are now leaving Forks." **I was surprised at the emotion that was surging through my mind. It was sorrow yes, but the pain was accompanied by something else, a mixture of exhilaration, anticipation, and pure untainted bliss. I was sad to see my safe blanket of green receding in the rearview mirror, but I couldn't help but to be nearly jumping out of my seat with pleasure. it was really happening. I was really going to be with Edward forever, and the thought of that is nothing but indescribable. Out of the corner of my eye I could see jasper eyeing me suspiciously. I could only imagine what my insane mixtures of emotions were doing to him.

The remainder of the ride consisted with a lot of Alice trying to explain the new house…so far all I had gathered from Alice's rapid fire speaking was that it was much like the other one in that it was very open and lightly colored, also that the high school was much bigger that the one in forks…joy… one thing that never changed however, was Edward's hand remained firmly in mine, every now at a stop sign or red light he would lean over and kiss me innocently, much to the amusement of Alice.

Then suddenly we turned down a long, beautiful driveway. It was made of gravel and lined with spectacular apple trees. At the end of the winding driveway there was a small circle with flowers filling it to the rim, and the driveway turned to brick. Then I saw it, it was breathtaking with large open windows and a massive front door. The white shillings contrasted beautifully with the houses dark shutters. There was a round room with a pointed ceiling, and completely made of glass, protruding from the side of the home. Rich green vines crawled up the east end of the exquisite home giving it a timeless elegance. I was awe struck.

"Extraordinary, isn't it" flowed Edward's velvet voice.

"Extraordinary doesn't even begin to explain its beauty." My eyes were glued to its magnificence. I couldn't believe that it was real. Edward got out of the car and came around to open the door for me, extending his perfect hand for me to once again hold.

The steps up to the exquisite front entrance were white marble, and made the house appear even more regal. When Edward opened the door to the home I caught my first glance of the inside of this astonishing home. It was even more striking that the outside. Just like their other home the entire back wall had been replaced with glace, giving the appearance of complete openness to the huge front room, and everything from the wood floor to the couches and the shelves were varying shades of white. A grand staircase sat on both sidewalls of the vas room, both leading to other incredible rooms I'm sure. Most wonderful of all, in the middle of the welcoming room stood Carlisle and Esme smiling warmly at me while Edward held me close to his own godly body.

"Welcome home my love." Whispered Edward as his lips touches my own.

"Home" I beamed.


	4. Surely Worth the Price

Haha ok well sry this chapter is so short…but im sure that the events in it make up for the length…byy faaarrrr…. Please…tell me what you think…. REVIEW!!

Chapter 4 

The home is beautiful; it's the white house to match my fairytale. Dazed and awed I fallowed Edward up the white stained wooden stairs to an inviting long hallway. The walls of this corridor were riddled with pictures, black and white still lives. Everybody looked exactly as I know them to now, only with the essence of an earlier century, the clothing, the hair, even the way the stood. I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the sight of Edward in apparel belonging to the 19 hundreds. He looked so, gallant, so chivalrous. Though, something was different, his eyes, they were all wrong, his body to slender, yet he was still my Edward, still inhumanly gorgeous. After all, he would always be my Edward.

"Amusing, aren't they" Edward chuckled tenderly in my ear.

"I was leaning more toward captivating, but they both work for me." I smiled. "When were these taken" I had to ask, to tempting.

"Early 1900's, I was 16."

"What 16" I must have misunderstood. "You were…your still…"

"Yes, I'm still human." He sighed. "It's the only picture I have, the only real testimony of my existence as a person, a human." Edward seemed to drift off momentarily into thought. I didn't mind because I was doing much the same. My eyes explored every inch of the young boy in the picture, this tall, slender, innocent, 16 year old boy. His eyes where not the ones I had loved for what seemed to be all my life, but they were all the same spectacular. His jaw slightly less defined, though still profound. Edward was just as striking then as he is now. Though now, Edward is more poised, more graceful and strong. Every element of the former Edward was simply built upon, now when I looked over at my Edward I could see that innocent 16-year-old boy latent in his expression. I reached out to brush his cheek with my palm, but he caught hand and brought it to his soft lips instead. I was much more partial to this destination.

"Does it make you sad to see this" I wondered aloud.

"No, not very much, I have a lot now that I could never have come across in that life. Carlisle, the rest of my family…" Edward pulled me in closer to his powerful body and placed his hand on my jaw. "…You, all surely worth the price." Then I felt him press his lovely lips against my own and his gentle hands tracing my spine, while my own brushed through his warm bronze hair greedily. With nothing holding us back I felt the caution drain from arms as he held me closer and I could feel the passion in every finger, every movement. Love is an impulsive act when the rains are released and the thoughts are of only what is in the now, only what is felt in this instant, are the ones churning in the mind. I could feel his desire and I could feel my need to never let go, to live in this moment for the rest of the eternity I was granted. Edward began to back down the hall with me still lost in his arms, still engaged in his kiss. I noticed nothing that I passed, only feeling his hands on my skin, only seeing quick glimpse of the passing walls. I barley felt him push open a door and back through it, only for him to hastily shut it quietly moments later with his foot. Ever so gently backing me against it, placing his hand on my hip.

My head was racing with thoughts completely foreign to me; my body was pulsing with emotions I didn't know how to deal with. My hands wee no longer working with my mind, they were responding directly to my desire. I shocked myself when they drifted to the buttons on Edward's shirt, tugging them lightly. He paused for a moment, then seemed to make a decision, and seeing what I wanted, undid all the buttons in one swift and quick movement. I slipped my hands up his bare chest and onto his brawny shoulders, sliding his shirt to the floor.

This was the first time I had seen Edward with no shirt, his pale skin tight over the defined muscles covering every inch of his body. He is perfect, he has no flaws, he is what perfection was modeled after. I could feel his tentative fingers playing with the bottom of my blouse. I placed my hands over his and pulled it gracefully over my head. Our lips parted for a moment as we took in what was happening before Edward pulled me tightly against his bare chest. I could feel our frosty skin against each other's and the proximity made an electric shock shoot up my spine.

I felt my feet leave the floor as Edward lifted me into his arms and places me on a large soft surface. For the first time in days I felt heat course though my body, warming every inch of my skin as Edward's bare chest brushed mine.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	5. A Turning Point

Yeeaahh….soo I'm sorta on a roll…3 updates in 3 days this isn't one of my favorite chapters but I needed to write it in order to get to some really interesting stuff I have coming up**. P.s. your reviews have really been helping me get inspired to update…so please keep them coming!! **

**Chapter Four: A Turing Point **

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." Edward inclined his head forward slightly to kiss the top of my head as I lay on his perfectly sculpted, perfectly bare, chest. Light was currently pouring into the vast room from a newly risen sun reflecting off of Edward's and my dazzling skin. I could now examine the room that I was inside. The ceilings were high, and the walls were a beautiful deep blue. Much like Edward's other room, CD's enclosed most of the walls along with continuous volumes of books. There were also a myriad of framed photographs scattered on each wall. The room felt very familiar despite the fact that I had never been inside it before. I liked it.

It felt so natural in Edward's arms, so secure. Elation lit my eyes as I contemplated an eternity with Edward. Forever, what a beautiful thought.

"What are you thinking about" Edward broke the silence.

"About you, and me, and the infinite moments like these to come." A smile broke out covering Edwards's divine features.

"Bella, I don't know what I would do without you, you make everything else in the world insignificant. As though you sparkle against a dull backdrop. These moments, these are what I live for. The moments that I can be close to you, be myself, just hold you, they make me comprehend just how much I was missing before I met you." As he spoke he lifted my head to gaze into my eyes. His eyes were light, a soft butterscotch, lighter than I had ever seen them before. They made me smile. I could only imagine how my new eye color was responding to my euphoric mood.

"I should warn you, I'm profoundly inclined to simply lay here all day"

"As am I, though sadly we are receiving a tour of the high school today…as if I don't already know my way around, this will be my third tour of the school." Edward chuckled delicately.

"We do when" I inquired. Although I wouldn't confess it…I was a little apprehensive for an all new school, with all new kids. I, at least was grateful for the tour.

"In about an hour." Edward responded, so nonchalantly.

"Does that mean we have to get up" I was 100 percent reluctant to separate myself from Edward's frosty arms.

"It means we should…. But…. I'm quite content where I am right now." he smiled as he gave me a soft squeeze. He was as reluctant as me to move, but gradually we both began to slide of the bulky coach and assemble scattered articles of clothing and situate them onto our bodies.

When we were both finished dressing, Edward led me by the hand downstairs. Jasper had his arm around Alice when we descended the staircase, Alice caught my eye, smiled, the winked mischievously. Something Edward had once said to me abruptly resurfaced, "you can't exactly keep secrets in our house, what with my reading minds and Alice seeing the future." If I could have, I would have blushed fiercely; instead I simply smiled bashfully back. Edward chuckled at me as he noticed our exchange, undoubtedly hearing her thoughts.

"Are you four ready we are just about to head to the school." Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle, had just entered from a door that leads to a part of the house I have yet to investigate.

"We're ready." Alice chirped as she and jasper stood up and glided gracefully toward the door.

The eight of use filed out of the front door and divided into separate cars, all heading our 'new' high school. I drove with Edward in the passenger seat of his car; all the while he traced circles on the back of my hand with his supple, elegant fingers.

Despite myself I felt anxious to enrolling in a new school. I never much liked being the "new kid" in forks, even then, when I had nothing to hide. Now I felt as though I would stick out even more than I did then, the way the Cullen's had my first day at lunch. Then again, I would have Edward with me, and that made any situation better.

It took our procession of luxurious cars no more than 10 minutes to reach Cashmere's high school, it was much larger than the high school in Forks, and this unsettled me. There was one main massive building with smaller, less daunting, buildings on the grounds near by. Edward parked close to the door and walked around the front of the car to open the door for me, immediately pulling me in close to his own faultless body and walked toward the building with his arm securely around my waste.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I all waited outside the principal's office while Esme and Carlisle spoke with her. Twenty or so minutes later, a shrewd looking women invited us all in, introducing herself as Principal Harris. Her office was unadorned and impeccably clean. There were no pictures, books, painting, anything hanging from the white walls. Leaving the room slightly uninviting.

"Welcome, we are so excited to have you joining us this year." Principal Harris said with out feeling. "We have placed most of you in the same classes to ensure that we can make your transition to our school as seamless as possible." As she said this, she turned swiftly to grab our schedules from a small table behind her desk. While she did this she accidentally bumped a glass figurine of an apple off her desk. I promptly reached out my hand to grab it before it smashed against the hard wooden floor. To my utmost astonishment, the moment my hand had fully extended the apple froze, suspended in air. I didn't know how to react, what happened I hastily pulled my hand back to my chest and the apple plummeted and shattered into tiny little pieces against the wood. I gawked at the glimmering miniature pieces of glass before I shot an incredulous look at Edward. Who was exchanging astounded glances with the rest of his family. "Oops was that me?" announced the naive Mrs. Harris. " Don't look so upset, it's just a silly little apple." She added once she took in all of our expressions. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"Oh, may I help you to clean this up" He offered earnestly

" No, no, ill have maintenance take care of it in a minute, just watch out for it for now." A young, curly haired, woman appeared at the door. "Mrs. Ley will show you around our school. Here are your schedules. Feel free to come and see me if you require any assistance."

We were all still taken aback about what had just occurred in Mrs. Harris's office a moment ago when we filed out behind Mrs. Ley, myself particularly. What had I just done and more significantly, how did I do it

As we began our tour I caught Carlisle analyzing me, but his eyes were not stunned, they were not in disbelief, instead they were affectionate. I could see genuine curiosity and pleasure alight in his gaze as a quite smile adorned his angels face.


	6. Welcome to the Club Bella

Haha ok here you go…a nice long chapter for you enjoy

Chapter 6 "Welcome to the Club Bella" 

There were so many questions going unanswered, so many thoughts and flashes of the suspended apple spinning full speed in my head, as I glided down the daunting hallways of this unfamiliar school. Edward had taken to wrapping his hand around my waste, with the intentions of being close to me or making sure I didn't pass, I wasn't sure. Either way I was quiet partial to his intimacy.

I was snapped abruptly out of my trance like state by a loud bell. Kids began to filter out of classrooms and congest the enormous hallways. I could feel their eyes boring into my skin and hear their whispers as though they were yelling.

"Who are they They look like models." One skinny, blonde, girl 'whispered' to another shorter brunette.

"I don't know, but I hope whoever they are go away. With those girls around I'll never get Tommy to even look at me." I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to like my new hearing abilities. It was bad enough knowing people were inevitably going to gossip, but having to hear them do it, not exactly ideal.

Or then there were the huddle of jock looking guys standing to the right of us while we passed. "Shit dude, look, new ass!"

"Damn, that one looks like that guys her boyfriend" me being the "that one", not degrading in the least.

"I bet I could take him" I had to laugh at that one. Edward seemed rather amused himself at the thought of it. Just to rub it in a bit, I gave Edward a swift innocent kiss just above his jaw, much to the dismay of the gossiping boys. Hmm…maybe it would be more amusing than I thought hearing their whispers.

With all the commotion around us my mind was momentarily taking a brake from obsessing over the incident in Principal Harris's office. I took advantage of the moment by taking in the school around me. It was much nicer than Fork's high school. The floor was wooden, the doors a soft mahogany, and all the lockers looked new.

"This room will be your advanced biology lab." Cut in Mrs. Ley's bored voice. I hadn't really noticed anything she had been saying till now. Which means I would be lost tomorrow…. joy…. "And this is our cafeteria." Wow. It was massive. Why couldn't I have come here when I still ate human food there were salad bars, sandwich stations where they made you a custom wrap or sandwich, hamburgers fries pizza….it was endless. It was even a pretty room. Like the hallway floors, this floor was a dark wood, the walls where adorned with paintings and there were large windows facing a courtyard with picnic tables in it.

Everywhere we seemed to people were whispering about us, looking at us, or just plain gawking. They kept saying "those girls" or "they", grouping me with the rest of the divine Cullens, it was so odd to think of myself as one of them. Think of myself as a part of this exquisite family. Suddenly I felt absolutely elated, prompting a curious look from jasper, to which I simply grinned in response to.

The tour was coming to an end, crap I had tuned out practically the whole thing, and Mrs. Ley was leading us back to the front entrance.

"I hope you enjoyed our school, and I am excited to see you all tomorrow," was the last thing Mrs. Ley said to us as we departed through the doors.

This time the car arrangements where much different. I was in Edward's car along with Carlisle Alice and Esme. The moment the door to the car was securely closed I whipped around to Edward. "What did I do What happened"

"I'm not exactly sure, how did u make that apple freeze" his silky voice was perplexed. I could see Carlisle, Esme, and Alice watching me as I spoke.

"I just reached my hand out trying to catch the apple before it hit the ground, then it froze. I don't know how I did it, I juts sort of did." I couldn't even believe my own words. I remembered the incident so clearly, though I couldn't make myself feel as though it had really happened.

"Do you think that you could do it again" As Carlisle spoke he reached into his pocket and putted out a blue ballpoint pen.

"I'm not sure." I mean, I wasn't even sure how I did it to begin with.

"It's ok, just try." Carlisle's voice was full of wonder; I couldn't let a voice like that down. So I simple nodded. Then he extended his hand and opened his delicate fingers. The pen began to fall toward the carpeted floor of the car. I reached out toward the pen as if to grab it. It froze. Simply hovering in mid air, as if it naturally did it. My eyes were glued to its surface, I couldn't pry my eyes from it. How was I doing this I barley even moved, and it just froze. I was in utter shock.

"Can you move it" Carlisle's voice was excited. I had only ever heard him calm and composed, though now his voice was much different. This encouraged me, so I attempted to move it to the left bye slowly moving my hand. The pen moved exactly with my fingers. I couldn't hide the shock evident over my entire face, I was now not only freezing things, I was moving them. I must be going insane. Then I was suddenly curious, did I need my hand to do this Slowly I lowered my hand to my lap. The pen stayed suspended. I then decided to try and move it again. Purely by will I made the pen glide quietly to the right. I felt everybody in the car staring at me incredulously, I couldn't blame them though, I could barley believe that I was really doing this. Slowly I moved the pen toward Carlisle's hand that was now resting on his knee, seeing what I wanted he opened his hand and I placed the pen inside it.

The car was silent. Everybody's eyes were fixed onto the pen. Everybody's mouth hanging involuntarily open.

"Apparently Jasper, Edward, and I aren't the only ones." Alice was grinning magnificently as she spoke.

I had been so wrapped up in what I was doing I hadn't even noticed that Edward was driving. Now when I looked up I could see the glorious white house that I now called my own. As soon as he parked the car Edward came around to my door and helped me out. Once again taking my hand, I was getting used to this routine, and had to admit, it was one of my favorites.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, were already situated on the white couches when the rest of us came through the brilliant entrance. Their eyes were all firmly attached to me.

"What's happening" Emmett's booming voice was evidently tainted with curiosity.

"Bella is telekinetic! With a twist… she freezes things too!" Chuckled Alice. I hadn't thought of it that way, telekinetic I wasn't telekinetic, I could just move things by thinking about it….okay….fine….maybe I was….

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett's mouths all dropped… "What" Rosalie's soft voice was stunned.

"It seems to be that Bella here has a few extra abilities." Esme's voice was warm as she looked at me.

"Would you mind terribly to show us" Jasper's voice was even, but I could see that he was anxious to see what I could do.

"Not at all…" I looked around the room to find something to move, my eyes settled on a heavy looking volume of some old book. I decided this would be an interesting challenge, a step up from your average ballpoint pen. I focused on it, and lifted it off the table, leaving it suspended in the air for a moment and then moved it across the room and placed it on Jasper's lap. I felt surprisingly accomplished…almost smug. I couldn't help but smile. I was getting more and more accustomed to this ability, it became slightly less shocking as time went on. I enjoyed looking around the room and seeing everybody awe struck. Even Edward, and that was hard to do.

"Is there….like a weight maximum" I could tell that Emmett felt silly asking…but it was an interesting question…

"Actually, I'm not really sure." I began to wonder as well…after all I had only lifted a pen and a book…

"Try to lift…" Emmett searched the room for something to test my 'strength'. "Try that chair over there" Emmett was pointing at a large two person white comfortable looking chair. Everybody in the room watched me intently to see if I could manage to uphold the challenge. I focused in on the chair, clearing everything else from my mind, and tried to lift it. To my excitement is rose off the wooden floor. Then…not wanting to break anything I placed it slowly back down where it originally sat.

"Damn, that was amazing." Emmett's face was now amused as he chuckled freely, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room. When I looked over to Edward he was wearing his heart braking crooked smile that I loved so much. He looked as though he was proud of me.

"What about this whole freezing thing" Rosalie asked in her angel's voice. "How does that work"

"Well…I don't really know anymore than you do." I laughed quietly. "Just that when I try…it happens." That seemed like a stupid response…but I couldn't find any other way to sum it up.

"Could we see that as well maybe"

"Sure" I felt like I was on a roll…why not Rosalie picked the book on Jasper's lap up and held it out over the floor. Then opened her dainty fingers allowing the book to hurtle toward the floor. In response I held up my hands and opened my fingers, the book froze. Then I dropped my hand to my side, leaving the book suspended 4 feet from the floor.

In amazement Rosalie reached out and grabbed the book, placing it on the table next to her.

"I wonder…" she trailed off. "What do you think would happen if she were to attempt it on one of us" this question was directed toward Carlisle, and for good reason. Even the thought of it made he slightly nervous.

"Well…I guess there is only one way to find out." Carlisle's eyes now flickered back to me. "Would you be willing to try" It was really a question. He was giving me a choice, but I was curious as well.

"Well...I guess…but I don't know if any of you would want to be my test subject." I know that I wouldn't want anybody trying to freeze me…especially since it was me.

"I wouldn't mind." Of course… Alice.

"Are you sure…cus I mean…I don't know what I might do to you." I said slightly nervous.

"It's ok, I have faith in you Bella." She smiled warmly. This made me surprisingly more confident.

"Alice, you should say something so we can tell whether or not she…well she… froze you" Rosaline said slightly uncertain of how to phrase that.

"Ready" my nervous were building by the minute.

"Yes…lets do it." Alice took a moment to decide what to say, then "welc..." I held up my hands and focused on her intently. Mid sentence, Alice froze, her delicate lips slightly open, her eyes bright. I Shot a quick look at Carlisle, who was smiling at me hugely. Then a look at Edward, just the same he was giving me a smile that would make even the most depressed person ecstatic. Everybody in the room looked excited and impressed. I flicked my hands again. "ome to the club Bella" Alice finished.

When she took in all of our expressions she looked confused. "Did anything happed" we all just stared at her, incredulous.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Do you like her power if you still don't fully understand it feel free to message me and ask **


	7. The New Kids

Haha ok..i know it's a but long…but it's a pretty cool chap. Make sure u review and tell me what you think of some of the knew characters that way I will know whether or not to keep them around

Chapter 7…. The New Kids 

"She…you…you didn't feel that" shock was written in every syllable of Emmett's powerful voice.

"Feel what" There was now a trace of irritation in Alice's sweet voice. "Will somebody please tell me"

"Alice, she froze you…in between welc and ome" Jasper chuckled. I couldn't help but to smile at Alice's astonished expression.

"Bella! This is so marvelous!" Alice leaped from the couch and hugged me with full force, I could feel the excitement radiating off of her.

Me and the rest of….of my family… spent the rest of the day and the entire night tinkering with my new ability, every now and then I would take great amusement in freezing an unsuspecting victim…usually Emmett or Edward. Then Alice would take even greater amusement in moving them to a different part of the house or something of that nature. I discovered that I could move anything from a feather to Emmett's off-roading jeep, and much much more…I just couldn't find anything heavier to try and move.

I had never had so much fun with the _entire_ Cullen family before. We all sat around laughing and smiling and they would tell me stories of decades ago, and other vampires they had come across. Everybody was so free and lighthearted, I felt as though I had been with them for as long as I could remember. Also the fact that Edward only let go of me once…. when Alice moved him into a closet… was quite comforting. We spend most of the night, when I wasn't freezing objects that the rest of the family would hurtle at me… "To test my reflexes" or so they put it… snuggled up on the white two person chair I had lifted earlier in the day.

"Okay everybody… you all should start to get ready for you first day." Carlisle finally said, still chuckling from when I… on Alice and Rosalie's request… suspended Emmett… trapping him for a good 10 minutes before I let him go…crashing to the ground might I add. I could tell that I was really going to love being apart of this wild, hilarious family.

Then I thought of something…I didn't have a book bag. "Umm Carlisle… I don't have books or a backpack." I said quietly.

"Oh, Bella don't worry about that, we got you everything that you will need. Its in the coat closet by the door." And sure enough, when I opened the door a fully stocked backpack was sitting there.

After that was settled Edward and I went upstairs to his…or well…he was making me now call it "our"…room to get changed. Edward pulled on a flattering navy blue sweater and my favorite pair of khakis. It was a beautiful day out, thick rain was pouring down and dark clouds covering the sky, so I reached into my bags of new cloths and picked out a ruby colored, Vneck sweater, and a light jean skirt that Alice had insisted on me getting. My new hair was so cooperative it was a bit unsettling. My days of wrestling my unmanageable tangles of hair into a messy ponytail were over. I let my perfect, silky, hair down, falling perfectly above my bust line.

"I don't think that these new guys are going to know what to do with you." Edward smiled. "You look nothing short of stunning."

"Eh, well you have had better days…" I teased. "You only look like a runway model today…better luck next time." I smiled mockingly.

"Oh Bella." Edward laughed as he pulled me into a passionate kiss, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Come on you two… your going to make us late." Rosalie smiled, as she appeared at our door, as usual looking positively divine in a tight fitting shirt and low jeans. I tried to step away from Edward, slightly embarrassed; though Edward simply wrapped his arm around my waste…how I loved that…

"Jeez… we're coming." Laughed Edward, his mood, positively elated.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting at the door when we glided gracefully down the stairs. Carlisle was dressed and carrying a brief case…going into the hospital no doubt.

"Good luck guys." Carlisle smiled warmly while Esme kissed us all lightly on she check as we walked through the door.

"Enjoy yourself Bella honey." Esme said softly before kissing me lightly and watching me walk through the door. I couldn't help but smile as Edward opened the door for me.

The students in the parking lot couldn't help but stare as our brigade of flashy cars drove through the parking lot. The moment Edward pulled into a parking space he glidded smoothly out of the car grabbing an umbrella and opening my door for me.

"My lady." He teased. Holding out the umbrella do I didn't get rained on.

It felt slightly odd walking into school with the entire Cullen family, receiving stares every which way.

"Look, its those new kids…"

"Wow… look at those guys…"

"Dude, have you seen those girls…I have bio with two of them…"

"Lucky…"

The whispers didn't even seem to faze the rest of them, they were obviously used to it.

I however was not, it's a good thing that I didn't blush anymore…otherwise I would constantly look like a tomato.

Edward's arm around my waste was a constant comfort though. When I felt him next to me all of my nerves for today and all of the gossiping whispers totally disappeared. I even started to find humor in envious girls who would whisper about how attractive Edward was.

We found our lockers easily, they were all right next to each other, and smack in the middle of the west hallway on the first floor. The hall was loud and crowded as students arrived and got their books for their first class. We were pretending to be sophomores…a bit of a stretch I will admit… so all of my classes would be a breeze. A period I had AP Humanities with Alice and Rosalie. So I grabbed my binder and my humanities journal before meeting up with Alice at Rosalie's locker.

"God! This hallway is so loud!" I proclaimed while we walked to class. Both Alice and Rosalie laughed at me.

"Don't worry… you'll get used to it." Rosalie giggled as we entered room 206. As soon as we were through the door I could feel every eye in the room on us. The girls were giving us dirty looks, while the guys gawked…mouths wide open.

Hastily the three of us chose seats in the back of the room, away from the prying eyes of the other students. "You'll get used to that to," snickered Rosaline, smiling warmly at me. I smiled widely and gave her an unpersuaded look, rolling my eyes at the kids seated in front of us.

A young good-looking man walked through the door putting a stack of papers on the large desk in the front of the room. He had bright blue eyes and dark black hair. He had to be at least 6 foot 2, and no more than twenty-five.

"Is that the teacher" Rosalie asked Alice and me, smiling mischievously.

"I guess." Alice responded eyeing her sister questioningly.

"Well...this class just got a lot more appealing" smirked Rosalie. Both Alice and I had to laugh at that.

"Good morning class, for those new students who don't know me, my name is Mr. Baird. Welcome." As he spoke he looked back to our desks and smiled warmly, to which Rosalie responded with a devilish smile.

Through out the entire class the three of us chatted away to quietly for anybody to hear…but it still sounded surprisingly loud to me…like regular talking. Every now and then people would turn around to look at us quickly, then whisper to a friend…as if we couldn't hear them. Their whispering usually consisted of remarks about our looks, or that we were the new girls dating the new hot guys. Dating, ha…what an understatement. The rest of the 45 min. class period flew by with not one of use actually listening to what Mr. Baird said…only every so often staring at him in between sentences. When the bell finally rang we picked up our books and met up with Emmett, Jasper and Edward in front of our class.

"How was it" Edward asked as he slid his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"It was okay…we didn't really pay attention. Its all stuff that I have already learned." I smiled.

"Haha yeah try taking the courses over 60 times…." He chuckled good-humouredly as he pressed his lips to mind softly.

"Did you see that? He kissed her!"

"Lucky bitch…"

Both Edward and I laughed aloud.

When I when back to my locker to look at my schedule and get books, I saw that I had biology B period.

"Hey guys, does anybody have bio" I asked, hoping Edward did.

"Nope… I had that A…. I have AP Humanities now…" Edward frowned.

"I do Bella." Came Jasper's silky calm voice accompanied by a cheerful smile. The bell rang and we both hurried off to bio. Unfortunately the room was one the 3rd floor so we were 5 minutes late getting to class.

When we entered the room the first person I saw was a thin, wicked looking woman, with short blonde hair and an angular face.

"And you are" she said in a rude, irritated voice.

"Umm, we're your new stu…"

"Your late" she cute me off abruptly.

"We're terribly sorry ma'am, we still don't know our way around. It wont happen again." Jasper smiled politely at the vulgar woman.

"It better not, or I will be introducing you to a new part of the school…the dean's office." She spat. "Now, the both of you, sit" as she spoke she pointed her long finger to two desks in the back of the room. Her piercing eyes burned into my back as we moved to the back of the room and placed our books on the desks. When I looked up at the bored I could see "Mrs. Mallozzi" written in the top left corner.

"Well, now that all of our time has been wasted, let me pick up again where I left off before I was so rudely interrupted." She sneered at Jasper and I.

…I couldn't help myself. I focused in on a large cup of coffee sitting on top of a pile of papers on her desk and tipped it over. Spilling it's steaming substance all over her desk and the mug crashing to the ground.

"Dammit!" Exclaimed Mrs. Mallozzi through pursed lips.

Everybody in the class around her giggled quietly, including jasper… the only one who really understood what had happened.

"Bella!" He laughed with a wide smile.

"What" I chuckled darkly. "Wasn't me" I winked smiling.

"Mhm, of course not… all the same, nice job." He whispered approvingly. The rest of class went by quickly after Jasper and I tuned Mrs. Mallozzi out. I liked being in the back of the room… this way I could chuck pens at Jasper when he wasn't looking jokingly, or when he was, after all…I didn't exactly need to move. Every time I did, he just looked at me and laughed, throwing them back… only he had to actually throw them.

When the bell rang we picked up our books and headed back into the hall way.

"Hello darling, how was class" Edward was leaning against my locker, the rest of our family getting their book for the next class.

"She spilt coffee all over Mrs. Mallozzi's desk!" Exclaimed Jasper from behind me. "And not with her hands…" he added laughing.

"You what!" Edward laughed, now smiling.

"I swear to you…that woman is evil! She deserved it!" I protested.

"Yeah Bella! You little Maverick…" Emmett teased, holding his hand out for me to slap.

"Ooh Bella" chuckled Edward… "Here, I already got your books…we both have AP U.S. History" he smiled even wider now, as did I. What better way to forget about the devil teacher than have a class with Edward?

Edward placed his arm around my waste and we walked into class…once again choosing the seats in the back row. Edward put mine and his books down and slid the two desks closer together, then pulled out my chair for me, smiling. When we sat down I grabbed his and under our desks and traced along the back of his hand with my fingers.

Mr. McCusky taught this class; he seemed nice enough… just unbearably boring. Good thing that I didn't really have to pay any attention. Instead, Edward and I talked about our day so far. He told me how all of the thoughts in his classes were centered on us. The girls were already fantasizing about Edward, Jasper, or Emmett, asking them out. While all the boys where trying to figure out what the best was to ask me, Alice, or Rosalie out. I found this very amusing…

This class seemed painfully short; when the bell rang I didn't want to get up. I had Trig. next, and there was nobody in that class. The only up side was that it was the last class before lunch, which would be a nice break, despite the whole not eating thing…

Edward walked me to Trigonometry before his next class, giving me a swift kiss before he left.

The only open seat when I walked in was right in the middle of the room next to a tall, pleasant looking brunette girl.

"Hey, my name is Kelly… you must be the new girl." She said in a pleasant tone, smiling. I liked her already. She didn't stare or whisper, and she seemed genuinely sincere.

"Yep, my names Bella. Can I sit here"

"Oh, yeah of course." She smiled warmly. As she spoke I placed my books down on the table and sat down. "You know…. well…everybody is talking about you and your family" she giggled…slightly embarrassed. Once again I found myself thankful that I couldn't blush… I mean I knew people were talking… but to have somebody say it to me was embarrassing.

"Yeah…I know…its a little weird don't you think I mean…we're just new kids…" I said still slightly embarrassed.

"Well... basically the entire male population of our grade are swooning over you… I'm surprised none have made a pass at you yet." She laughed to herself, clearly amused. "Probably to intimidated." She added slightly. "You seem nice though."

"Oh…well thank you." It was good to finally meet a normal person at this school. "Your really the only girl who hasn't given me dirty looks or whispered behind my back all day." I admitted.

"Oh, please… forget them… I can bet that the ones shooting the dirty looks are my friends… they can be a little wrapped up in themselves sometimes, but they mean the best… their just jealous." She assured me, it was good to know that not all the girls here were so nasty. I got the impression that Kelly was a pretty popular girl, she talked to everybody around her, and they all passed her notes, I understood why though, she was really charming and one of the prettier girls I had met so far. The remainder of class went by quickly, I spent most of it chatting casually with Kelly, and I was beginning to really like her. When the bell rang I grabbed my books and said bye to Kelly.

When I walked out of the room Edward was waiting to take my books to my locker and walk me to lunch. At my locker we meet up with the rest of the family and made our way to the exquisite cafeteria.

**Please… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! What do u think about the new ppl….**


	8. Problem

Hehehe…. Ready for some action

Chapter 8… Problem 

"Ughhhhh…what is that stench" a truly wretched wave of aromas hit my nose as we strolled into the cafeteria.

"That's food Bella….more specifically pizza…." Edward and the rest had commenced laughing at me as he explained what that horrifying smell was.

"No…no that's…that's absolutely disgusting!" I accused.

"Yeah… we know. And just think Bella, you used to eat that stuff." Chuckled Emmett.

"Gross." Nonetheless, we all got in line to purchase the foul food. When I got up to the pizza I simply stopped inhaling, as to escape the odor. It was the fist time that I had not needed to breath… it sent a shiver down my spine… it felt tremendously odd. Yet, in some sense it felt normal as well. I marveled over this small detail as I placed a nauseating piece of pizza onto my plate and grabbed a Snapple.

I waited for the others to get out of the line before I attempted to find us am empty table. Luckily, we were relatively early and there were still a dozen or so open areas. When we were all together we headed over toward a large round table in the west corner of the vast room.

As we walked I tried not to pay attention to the fact that every eye in the cafeteria was attached to our small group. As well, I tried to tune out the curious, yet irritating, whispers. Much to my dismay…I failed horribly.

"Look, that's the one Mrs. Mallozzi freaked on… poor girl… that women's a beast."

"Guys, guys, guys, hottie alert."

"Omg… there he is, he was totally looking at me in AP History this morning. I don't think he really likes that girlfriend of his…" I felt Edward's head spin and him shoot a quick look at the table of girls that that whisper was coming from.

I had the strong urge to just turn around and yell at the entire cafeteria. Like really… didn't they have anything better to do than stare blatantly at us? Jasper placed his chilly hand on my shoulder… quite obviously feeling my emotion and trying to calm me. I smiled sheepishly as him for the attempt…

When we reached the table Edward pulled out my chair and sat himself right next to me. When I sat, he pulled the chair closer to him and put his arm around me. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed him today. We only had one class together this morning…tragedy.

From where I sat I could see Kelly sitting at a table packed full with pretty, gossiping girls.

"What about that Bella girl she seems pretty stuck up, I mean just because your pretty and dating…what's his name whatever…dating that insanely gorgeous guy…doesn't make you the shit." One blonde well dressed girl announced to the huddled table.

I could tell by the expressions around my own table that they were all listening to the same conversation as me.

"I know what you mean… during our bio class she just sat in the back of the room… not listening to a word that Mrs. Mallozzi said. She just messed around with that other guy at their table…"

"The really muscular one"

"No… the other one…whatever that's beside the point though… I just hope she fails…" everybody around the table burst into laughter…except Kelly.

"You guys… shut up, your being ridiculous. You don't even know her." Kelly chimed in, sounding a bit defensive. Everybody at her table looked shocked.

"What, and you do" challenged the blonde girl.

"Better than you! I sat next to her in tri. She seemed really chill, and unlike _you_ she's not passing rude judgments on us." Nobody around the table dared to test Kelly. I was wrong before… she's not a popular girl… it seemed to me that she was _the_ popular girl.

"I like her… what's her name" Edward was looking approvingly at Kelly, every now and then shooting looks at the sour looking blonde girl.

"Her names Kelly." I informed him.

"You know Bella… I could mess that blonde chick up for you."

"_Rosalie!"_ jasper said…disbelievingly.

"What nobody talks about my sister that way." She smiled in my directing, while Edward gave me a soft squeeze. I looked up at him to see him giving her a relived smile, relived that she considered me family. I loved the feeling.

When I looked over at Kelly's table again I saw that she was looking at me. When I caught her eye, she smiled at waved pleasantly. Yes, I defiantly liked her. When the obnoxious blonde turned around and saw that it was me Kelly was waving to she rolled her eyes and shot me an icy look.

"Bella, the offer is still out there." Hissed Rosalie.

"No, its okay…I got this one." I smiled as I spoke… focusing on a milk carton sitting dangerously close to the edge of the table…and tipped it onto her lap. "That should spell nice in the morning." I chuckled. As soon as the milk hit he expensive looking blouse and designer jeans, she jumped up and started to freak out, storming out of the cafeteria.

"Bella…I don't know if I have told you this…but you're my hero." Emmett teased as he was sent into a fit of hysterics with the rest of the table.

"My, my, Bella… we're feeling quite mischievous today now aren't we." Edward chuckled as he kissed me tenderly.

"Only a bit." An impish smile spread across my lips.

Like my class period with Edward, lunch ended way to soon. When the bell rang we all got up and walked over to trash our untouched food. Suddenly the worst scent I had ever been in the presents of enveloped my senses. A mix of wet dog and other unthinkable stenches coursed through my keen sense of smell, turning my back rigid and my eyes a pitch black. When I whipped around to identify the odor I was met with five pairs of incredulous eyes. A table filled with tall muscular looking boys were matching Edward's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Alice's, and my sinister stares. Werewolves.

Hehehe gotta love those cliffies ….**REVIEWWWWWWWWW IF YOU LIKED ITTT!!!!!!**


	9. calculatingly cold

Chapter 9… Calculatingly Cold 

As soon as Edward saw the five pairs of hands begin to quiver violently under the small table he pushed the rest of us out the door.

The feeling coursing through my body is indescribable. I felt the uncontrollable need to leap across the tiny table separating us. My ridged body couldn't relax as I half ran to the exit.

"Who the hell are they Edward" Boomed Emmett's fierce growl when we were huddled in the privacy near our lockers. Edward's special talent truly was an advantage in times such as these.

"They're the Walker '_family_,'" Edward growled through a tight jaw. "Andrew, Theo, Christopher, Alec, and Cole." Edward's voice was low and cold. I could feel the tension in his voice.

"So…what do we do now" These words felt insignificant in the magnitude of the moment, but I couldn't think of anything else to say…I was in shock. 

"We finish today out…" Edward ordered. "Then, tonight… we consult with Carlisle and Esme… that's our only choice, they're as shocked as we are." Everybody looked uneasy, but slowly, with out another word we reached into our lockers and grabbed our books.

Alice was in my next class, so once we both had our things we scurried off to our next class, our senses keen. As we neared room 254 I stopped dead in my tracks, Alice shot me a look of horror. The same wretched smell was dancing underneath my nose, getting stronger as me moved.

"We have no choice right now." Alice's lips twitched as she spoke, taking another step forward with baited eyes.

When I opened the door I was stunned by a fresh wave of the hideous odor, and the fact that there were only two open seats… next to three of the vile _dogs._

If it weren't for Alice pushing me along from behind …I would have turned around and left. I don't trust myself enough to be alone in a room with these sickening creatures for an enter class…

"Watch yourself Bella…" Alice warned to low for anybody else to hear. "They know what we are…" I could feel their probing eyes on my pale skin as I moved to one of the only empty seats, mere inches from a strong looking, dark haired, beast. I shot them an ice-cold look as I sat down, confidently, they may out number us… but they have no idea what Alice and I where capable of.

I carefully composed a deceiving façade of comfort and relaxation, while on the inside I was freaking out. I had to grab the under part of the desk to steady myself, with out intending to… I left handprints in the steal bar. The filthy animal next to me saw what I did, and immediately tensed up, understanding that I was no weakling. I had a difficult time controlling my strength in the presents of these beasts. The teacher passed out a worksheet that when I tried to write my name on, ripped through, leaving indents in the table, and breaking my pen. This class period seemed to drag on for ages, and I could feel that Alice felt the same way. Our last class together we talked freely, and laughed light heartedly. This class, neither one of us dared to speak, we were both focused on staying seated…and making it through this class with out incident.

When the bell finally rang I jumped up and gathered my things. When I looked up, I saw the three of the horrid dogs standing in front of Alice and me, blocking our way.

"We don't know what you _filthy_ bloodsuckers think you doing, but you're not welcome here. This is our town, and if you're smart… you'll get the hell out." The animal spoke rapidly and hushed, with severe eyes.

"I don't know what you talking about." I said casually, mocking him with my eyes, as I pushed them aside and made a path for Alice and I right between them. Then, before I lost sight of them through the door I shot them a fierce look.

"Damn Bella…your scary…" Alice said, only a slight trace of tension left in her tone.

"Well, if those…_animals_…think that they threaten me, they're wrong." I stated boldly.

"Ha, their scared of us. We out number them, let alone the fact that we're 20 times stronger, faster, and smarter than them. They' re just putting on a show." Alice laughed darkly, smiling to herself. "Plus, we have you…" she added slyly. "Just think of what your ability will do if they get out of hand." She was right. I had the ultimate upper hand if this turned nasty, they wouldn't stand a chance.

I could see Edward making his way through the crowd as I walked back to my locker.

"Edawar…"

"I know." Edward looked harsh.

"What how" I was truly confused now…

"How could I not she was basically yelling at me the entire class." Edward accused, nodding toward the sheepish looking Alice.

"What I thought you would want to know." Alice chuckled, clearing remembering what she was thinking about during class.

"Wait…what were they thinking" I speculate aloud. To my surprise Edward chuckled.

"Well… they're scared of you. They think your…what was the phrase… o right, _fierce_, and calculatingly _cold._" I smiled to myself, as Edward laughed. "My Bella No, your to loving." Edward's expression was suddenly warm, as he leaned down, and kissed me gently.

We were suddenly interrupted when a bell rang, signifying our tardiness.

"Crap" I exclaimed, pulling out my schedule to see what I had next.

"Don't bother… you have gym… with me." He beamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

Gym…wonderful.

When I walked hand and hand with Edward into the large gym I automatically shivered at the sight of menacing looking volleyballs lined up against the wall. These poor unsuspecting kids...

"Okay, now that we are all here, let me introduce myself. My name is Coach Cook. Good, now, once around the track." Yelled an elderly looking man, clad in a navy sweat suit.

I surprised myself by having to make an effort to slow my pace with Edward, as to keep in time with the humans. I felt as though I was walking… it annoyed me. After we had completed the tedious 'run' we commenced with games of volleyball. Once again I surprised myself by not sucking. The only real challenge however was to not hit the ball to hard and hurt somebody… a much different kind of obstacle than in my old gym classes. After 45 minutes the bell rang that told us we had finally made it to the end of the day.

Edward placed his arm around me pulling me in closer to his strong body as we made our way back to our lockers.

"You know, I'm really disliking this school business, it's limiting my time with you significantly." Edward confessed with a frown.

"I know what you mean." I smiled elegantly. "I've missed you today." I said as I pressed my cool lips to his, keeping it relatively innocent due to our surroundings.

When we reached our lockers we met up with the others and packed our bags quickly.

The rain had stopped, but the fresh, damp air felt good against my skin as we exited the school, making our way to the parking lot, hand in hand with Edward.

When we got insight of the parking, to my horror I could see five strong outlines in front of our vibrant cars.

OOO BOY! Hehehe me and my cliffies… REVIIIEWWW 


	10. Understanding

Okay…its really short… but it kind of needed to be its own chapter ennjoooyyy!

**Chapter 10…. Understanding**

Despite my strong urge to simply turn around and walk way from the cars I kept moving forward, half pulled by Edward's hand. I could see that he was disgusted, though curious to what they had to say, he masked his revulsion by ceasing to inhale altogether, a technique that I soon exercised as well.

As we moved closer to the five menacing figures I could feel tension begin to settle over us. When I looked over toward Emmett I could clearly see his fists clamped inside his pockets, his face appalled. My fingers were still intertwined in Edward's, which I had almost forgotten about, until be began to rub it lightly, as to calm me I'm sure. My newly acquired instincts and reactions were still relatively foreign to me; it was still so difficult to be near them.

We all stopped when we were about eight paces away from their small group, not saying a word, simply examining them from head to toe. They all seemed uneasy compared to our clever façade of calm. There was one mangy brown haired dog standing slightly in front of the others, giving the impression of leadership. After what seemed like hours of silence he opened his mouth to speak.

"We know what you are," he warned, his eyes a narrowing slit.

"I'm sure you do… just as we know you're not exactly the normal teenage boys…" Edward countered, calmly and smoothly...fully in control.

His serene composer seemed to irritate the group of hideous animals. "This is a small town, what do you think will happen if people just start to disappear You think we wont hunt you You think that we are just going to stand aside You…." He stopped abruptly and pressed his violently shaking hands tightly against his temples, crouching slightly.

"Watch yourself there, you might want to keep yourself under control don't you think we're not the only ones in this town with a secret now are we your just as menacing as we are…" Edward was still calm, his eyes appearing almost bored, but I knew better. Edward was good, but I knew his game all to well.

"Don't you dare compare us to you! We protect people! You horrid bloodsuckers kill them! We are nothing like you!" His barked at us, furious, his entire body viciously shaking.

"We do no such thing, you know nothing about our kind, nothing about our family. Just because we have been dealt certain cards doesn't mean we have to play them… don't assume the things you have no knowledge of." Edward was now serious, his eyes fierce. "Has one person gone missing in the time that we have been here" he already knew the answer to this question of course. "Our diet seems to be much different than what you believe."

All five boys were at a loss of words, staring intently at the six of us, suddenly unsure of what we were. "_What are you_?" the brown haired boy finally hissed quietly.

"Oh I believe you know the answer to that… you just are under the wrong impression of _who_ we are. We are the Cullen _family,_ and we like to refer to ourselves as vegetarians. Though animal blood isn't quite as…alluring… it suffices. Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse us…" Edward said slightly menacing. "We will be leaving now." The six of use sauntered around them and slammed our car doors in their astonished faces. That "conversation" obviously hadn't gone as they had planned.

From my place in the passenger seat of Edward's sleek car I was mere feet away from the leader of the pack. As we began to glide out of the parking space, I caught his eyes; they were guarded, though underneath that they were slightly curious and what seemed to be… frightened. It was then that I realized that we had just turned their lives upside down, the way Edward did when he met me. Before I looked away from his bright green eyes I softened my expression and sighed, and nodded ever so slightly, as if to say that I understood. Unsurprisingly he looked immensely more confused than before, cocking his head slightly to the side. Though what did surprise me was that he nodded back, making an effort not to be noticed by the rest of the dogs. We were both young, both new to these games… but we understood each other…I almost sympathized for him… almost, I thought as I grabbed Edward's smooth hand and pulled him closer.

Hehehehe…..tell me what you think I know its short buuutt…. This part couldn't just be part of another chapter…its to important REVIEW PLEASE and tell me your ideas on where you think this should go…even though I already know…hehehe… o and p.s. don't think that she is going to fall in love with the werewolve or something silly like that… she will alwwways love Edward in my stories!!! hahah


	11. Preperation

**I KNOW1 it took my FOREVER for me to update…and for that I am truly sorry… but your amazing reviews were actually what made me keep writing…(see…they really do help!)... I hope you all still love reading it as much as I love writing it!**

It seemed impossible that we reached our stunning home as quickly as we did, even with Edward's maniac driving. The moment the wheels beneath me came to a stand still all six of us were charging up the marble staircase to grand front door. Edward reached out and with a bang the front door blew open and we were in front of Carlisle and Esme, there faces startled and curious.

"Werewolves." Edwards voice was deep and severe.

Carlisle's eyes twitched and his jaw tightened fiercely, making him seem even more muscular than usual, While Esme's jaw dropped and she jerked her head to the side slightly. "Where?" Carlisle's voice matched Edward's intensity.

"School."

"How many?"

"Five."

"Strong?"

"Seemingly."

"Did they see you?"

"Yes."

"So they know?"

"Yes." The word rang out and paused the concentrated back and forth. "How do we handle this?"

Carlisle contemplated this question as if he was considering several things at once. Then finally, his answer came, slowly and deliberately. "Nothing."

"Nothing?!" Edward had lost his façade of control. "Carlisle, werewolves. In our school. We cant just sit back and-"

"Yes." Carlisle cut Edward off. "You can, and you will. There are only five, to our 8… as if we need the number in our favor. Until one of them is outwardly violent, we do nothing but pay close attention to them. We are not a violent family, and we will not bring violence onto this town." Carlisle's word was final, as his always are. I respected him more in this moment that I think I ever have, which is a feat to begin with. Werewolves, the vampire's unsurpassed enemy from the time of creation…except maybe in my case pizza… threatened the serene way we live and Carlisle was intent on a non violent resolution.

"How will we do it?" This time it was Emmett's clear voice that boomed out from the tightly huddled pack. "They are in out classes, they are already unhappy with us, what's to keep them from jumping us in the parking lot? We can control our actions Carlisle, but theirs? We all know that thinking isn't a dog's strong attribute…." He trailed off menacingly.

To this Carlisle's mood lightened slightly, "They know enough to be scared of us. They wont make a move before we do, we out number them, we are faster and stronger…their show of defiance is just that…let them know we are civilized, but fierce." Carlisle's eyes drifted from face to face, when his cool eyes slide to mine the tips of his mouth angles up slightly. "Ah, Bella… speaking of which, I believe that it is time for you to hunt again…especially with all this extra distraction going on around here your sense's need to be particularly keen."

"I'm game for that." Rang Alice's voice for the fist time. A ripple of approval from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward backed up Alice. As for me… I thought that was more that a good idea, not only was I eager to hunt gain, but I remembered the way the scent of all the student packed into the cafeteria, and tiny class rooms and halls tugged longingly at my scenes, always threatening to overwhelm me, if I was going to face that again tomorrow… I should be well prepared.

It was beginning to rain as we ran, the droplets stinging as they pelted my cheeks…but it felt fantastic, with each booming roar from the sky I felt encouraged, untouchable, and for all intensive purposes, I was. I couldn't help but love to run… after all, who doesn't want to feel invincible?

I was so wrapped up in enjoying the feeling that I was slightly disappointed when the other 7 bodies surrounding me began to slow…

"What's on the menu tonight?" An air of anticipation flowing through Emmett's wide grin.

"Mountain lion." Beamed Edward. His favorite. I remembered distinctly the time when Edward had told me this… I coveted that memory now… knowing that my human memories will soon be a far off blur. My human days with Edward, somehow I doubted they could ever blur…

Just seconds later Alice's head jerked forward towards the woods and my attention fell upon a pack of no less than nine staggering lions. At first sight of them they scattered. As if it would do them much good. As the pounced in the opposite direction I remembered that Emmett had emplaced a rule allowing no additional powers, aside from strength and speed, to be used during hunting…as to not "spoil the fun." As he put it. Remembering this, I joined the rest of the pack, dashing through the trees, weaving and winding as to not crash, towards the lions.

In barley a second I had made contact with one, as it came crashing to the ground like a sack of bricks, under the immense presser I exerted on its lower back. I had never been to intrigued by a taste, or more a sensation, as it heated my frigid body with its warmth…though I still felt just short of completely satisfied…I suppose I always will. Though I did not mind that, as this feeling, or rejuvenation, was one I had never experienced before, but I hoped to experience many times in the years to come. As I looked around I was able to see the same expression in each set of light butterscotch eyes.

"Not so bad for a Newbie." Chuckled Rosalie.

The sun began to rise as we inched closer to the house. With each ray of new light the eight of us began to shimmer more and more until finally when the sun was completely up, and we looked like walking crystals. I felt Edward's hand slip into mine as the house became visible and pull me in close.

The stone marble steps were hard against my feet but all the same welcoming. The feeling of pushing open the front doors into this magnificent building with my seven family members and being able to call it home, with Edward's hand in mine, was almost to much for me to handle…almost.

However, then I realized it was all I preparation to face _them._


End file.
